Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-7k-3-1+4k}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-7k + 4k} {-3 - 1}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-3k} {-3 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3k} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-3k-4$